


Bedroom Hymns

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, I need a bath in holy water, Oh Shit Feelings, Unconscious Preachers, mention of drugs, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your late night visit to All Saints Church isn't what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, part 3! Featuring 100% less menstrual blood!!  
> Thank you all for following my self indulgent misadventures. If you're so inclined, you can follow me on my new writing blog (reiko-forrester.tumblr.com) or on my main tumblr (ithinkidrink.tumblr.com), which has no writing but does have a lot of fanwank and shit-talking.  
> Title from the song by Florence & the Machine, which is probably just as filthy and sacrilegious as this story.

Most people looked forward to church each week so they could hear a sermon to give them direction in life. Others enjoyed socializing with other people in the community. You remembered when you had been like them.

You still liked going for those reasons, but lately you had a benefit that no one else in the parish enjoyed: it was basically the only chance you got to see Cassidy, the strange Irishman with whom you shared a very casual relationship. Relationship itself was a strong word - he was a man you saw at church, who you saw a lot more of in bed afterwards. Sure, he wasn't the biggest winner you'd dated, but you weren't even really dating. Thank God for loopholes.

Today, Friday afternoon, you were finishing up your work when you got a text from Jesse, the preacher with whom you also had an (increasingly awkward) history. The message read 'Pls come by tonite to dsicuss bake salw ideas.'

You frowned as you deciphered it. You didn't remember anything about a bake sale, but you'd been distracted lately. You wrote back, 'What time?' 

A moment later your phone buzzed the answer. '9pm.' That seemed kind of late, but you added a reminder to your calendar anyway.

After work you ate, did some laundry, and had just taken a shower when your phone buzzed again. 'Church mtg, 1 hour.' Rolling your eyes at your forgetfulness, you grabbed a summer dress from your closet, put on a bit of makeup, and made your hair presentable. With a few minutes to spare, you got in your car and headed for church.

When you pulled into the parking lot, your car was the only one there besides Jesse's truck and the church van. You were about seven minutes late. Where was everyone else? 

You grabbed your purse and got out, walking to the doors.There didn't even appear to be any lights on inside. As you opened the door, you received confirmation. It was dark except for the glow of the moon coming in through the stained glass windows. 

'Jesse?' you called, stepping inside. You began to dig for your phone to shine some light as you searched for the switch.

Your phone buzzed with another message. 'No.'

What the fu-

A hand had covered your mouth, and before you could scream a thin arm wrapped itself around your waist, pulling you close. A voice in your ear whispered, 'No preachers here. Just us deviants.'

You elbowed Cassidy in the ribs, twisting out of his grip and turning to face him. 'You asshole,' you whispered back, but you were doing a poor job of concealing your smile. 

Cassidy held up Jesse's phone, wiggling it in the air, and shoved it into his back pocket. 'So, about that bake sale. I for one would really enjoy some of your pie.'

'Stop,' you giggled, looking around the darkness. 'Where is Jesse, anyway?'

'Asleep. Probably the whole night, now.'

'Wait, did you...' You started to ask Cassidy what that meant, but never finished the sentence. Cassidy' hands were on your hips, pulling you against him, and that was the last you saw or heard from rational thought. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he kissed you hungrily. You let his tongue part your lips, moaning into his mouth as your hands slid down his arms, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Before they could finish the journey, Cassidy was lifting you up, and you wondered how someone so skinny could carry you like you weighed nothing. With your legs around his waist, he walked to the nearest pew and sat down, and you broke the kiss to look at him. Cassidy was looking back at you, a devilish smile on his face, but something else you couldn't name in his eyes. You ignored it, kissing him again, and felt his hands move from your hips, squeezing your ass as he reached under your skirt.

'Wait,' you said, taking hold of his wrists. 'Here? In church?' you asked nervously.

Cassidy smirked.'Would you rather we go ask Jesse to borrow his bed?' he replied. His fingers began inching up your thighs, and he jerked his hips up, pressing his hard-on against your clothed pussy. 

You gasped, but pushed his hands away and climbed off of his lap. Before he could protest, you were kneeling between his legs, pulling down the zipper of his jeans and reaching to free his cock. You swallowed him down, and Cassidy leaned back against the pew, watching your head bob up and down as you sucked. 

'Jesus,' he gasped, his accent mangling the word, and you pulled your mouth from him with a wet pop. You licked him slowly, tracing a meaningless pattern up his length, enjoying the sounds of frustration he made. His hips bucked up, trying to get himself back in your mouth, but you gripped the base of his dick and continued your tortuous ministrations. Your tongue stopped at the head of his cock, and Cassidy made a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl. Locking eyes with him, you wrapped your lips around his tip, sucking hard, and nearly choked as he began fucking your mouth, swearing. His ragged groans echoed off the walls, and you hoped that if Jesse had indeed been slipped something, it was strong enough to keep him out through this.

You took Cassidy in as far as you could, moaning around his cock, and your only warning was his emphatic 'aw, fuck' before he came, and you swallowed eagerly, not wanting any evidence on the seats. 

Straightening, you looked at the Irishman as you sat beside him. His head was tilted back, his pale throat exposed, and you wanted to bite it all the way up to his jaw. You knew he didn't seem to like being bitten as much as he enjoyed biting - you still had marks to prove it. Instead, as you watched his chest rise and fall, you stealthily slipped off your panties as you waited for him to recover.

It turned out you didn't have long to wait. Cassidy grabbed you, pulling you back into his lap and kissing you hard, either not noticing or not caring that his taste was in your mouth. His hands were back under your dress, only this time his fingers met bare skin, and he smiled against your mouth, and was he already hard again?

'You are a filthy little thing, aren't you, love?' he said approvingly, and you wiggled in his lap, his cock brushing against your clit.

'Please,' you whispered, the desperation in your voice almost embarrassing as you rubbed against him, trying to get him to move where you wanted. Instead,he tilted his head to your throat, sucking a new mark into your skin, while his fingers drifted up and down your thighs, nails scraping your flesh. 'Fuck,' you muttered, and you felt your pussy slide over him, the smooth skin of his cock and the rough material of his jeans. 

Cassidy's mouth was by your ear, his breath hot on your skin. 'What do you want, (y/n)?' he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

'You. Fuck, I want you inside of me,' you begged.

He nipped your earlobe, and lifted your hips slightly, and you felt him slide easily into you, so slowly that you were afraid he would stop and tease you more. But he didn't, and when he was buried in you to the hilt, you wanted to cry at how good he felt. 

Instead, you started rocking against him, gripping the back of the pew to steady yourself. You felt crazy with lust, fucking him hard, and he barely had to move, just gripping your hips as if for dear life. Your head dropped onto Cassidy's shoulder, breathless moans escaping your lips with each thrust, and you felt Cassidy pull you closer, arms around your waist as he whispered encouragement. 

You felt your pleasure climbing to its peak, and you pressed your face against his neck to stifle your noises as you came, trembling. Cassidy held you, turning to meet your lips and kiss you through the aftershocks. His own hips had stilled, but you didn't stop kissing for several minutes. 

When you finally broke apart to catch your breath, you looked at each other for a moment or two, and something unspoken passed between you. Carefully, you climbed off of Cassidy, sitting beside him and resting your head against his shoulder. He put his arm around you. Neither of you spoke, as if words wouldn't matter anyway. 

Once the sweat had dried on your skin, you thought about going home. This was usually the time one of you made their exit. As if hearing your thought, Cassidy said, 'Maybe you should stay tonight. I mean, there's a chance you'll wake up to something nibbling your toes, but it's probably just mice.' You laughed, and Cassidy pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket, lighting one after you declined his offer of a smoke. He looked at you almost expectantly. 

Before you could wonder how serious he was, you both heard a racket upstairs, like someone stumbling, and a voice faintly wondering 'Where's my phone?'

'Right. Another time.' Cassidy kissed you, and you rose to leave, walking quickly back out to your car. 

The ride back was lonelier than you would've liked. And you had forgotten your panties back at the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Do they give group discounts at the confession booth?


End file.
